


Akuryō: Demonic Spirit Keys

by Eleanor_Devil



Category: Fairy Tail, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanor_Devil/pseuds/Eleanor_Devil
Summary: Upon his death at Miroku's hand, Hakudōshi finds himself trapped in a world of eternal darkness but when a mysterious voice suddenly reaches for him, he finds himself taken to a brand new world that he didn't think could even exist...the only problem? He is under the summoning power of a human girl who will challenge the way he is down to the core of his being.
Relationships: Hakudōshi & Lucy Heartfilia (Non-Romantic)
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue - White Child

**Akuryō: Demonic Spirit Keys**

**Prologue - White Child**

Darkness engulfed the place, it was pitch black. A body floated amidst the place, eyes closed, arms and legs hanging lifelessly. At first sight, it looked like an innocent child sleeping...but it wasn't an ordinary child. This childish like body emanated dark energy all over him...cold, dark...it reeked of evil!

_'I am not like Kagura! I am not Naraku's tool! I am my own master!'_

The eyebrows of the child suddenly moved inwards at the screaming voice, it echoed around him in that place.

Kagura…

Naraku…

The names were familiar...but where had he heard them before?

_'Does it hurt Kagura? Probably because Naraku just squeezed your heart... From wherever he is.'_

Those names again..and who was this voice speaking? He couldn't remember...his head pounded in pain. The rage, the mocking tone...it weren't just the names that were familiar to him..

_'Just watch. Enjoy yourself as all these pitiful humans become bird fodder.'_

Pitiful humans...yes..that's right...humans were pitiful, pathetic, weak beings…he was starting to remember, humans were nothing to him, he couldn't say that he hated those weak beings, actually he felt absolutely nothing for them...the only thing that he was sure was he enjoyed to see them suffer!

_'Humph! As if I would die from the spiritual powers of a mere priest!'_

That's right...he couldn't die...he remembered…

_'Destroy my body as much as you want, I won't die!'_

He couldn't die, he was immortal…! Nobody could kill him!

And yet…

_'Kazaana!'_

' _I AM THE REAL ONE!'_

The frown grew deeper, he remembered it all...he was dead...he died in the most pathetic way…! He had thought everything through, he had no heart within his body therefore he could be destroyed but never be killed…! His plan to overthrow his pathetic creator had been flawless, it had been perfect…!

And yet he had failed to understand the control his creator had over his own abilities...and that ended up being his demise…

Pathetic! Dead at the hands of a _human monk_ once more, this time for good, there was no way he could return from this one!

_"Child...do you want to live?"_

The voice was not his own this time, these were not memories anymore…

_"Child, do you want to live or not? Answer me."_

The voice was serene and yet strong, powerful...but he did not like the demanding tone (he was the one who gave orders not the other way around).

He opened his mouth to answer back at the voice but he found out that his voice didn't exist. He couldn't open his eyes either.

How in hell was he supposed to answer if he couldn't speak?!

_"Speak through your mind, child"_

Well...that had been embarrassing...although it had made sense…

_"Who are you? Are you one of the many demons that monk sucked into his cursed hand?"_

_"Demon? Me? I am no demon, child."_ the voice was now amused, he couldn't tell though if it had been because of what he had asked or something else, either way it felt like he was mocking _him_ and quite honestly...that pissed him off.

_"Stop calling me child…"_

_"You are a child though are you not? A demon child but a child nonetheless."_

The way this person, whoever it was, spoke was giving him a pounding headache.

_"I have a_ name _"_

There was a soft laugh _"I am quite aware of that, child, I know your name."_

Now he was sure that voice was making fun of him

_"Then stop calling me child, use_ my _name!"_

_"I cannot do it until you answer my question."_

His question...right...he had made a question, a dumb one though… _"I am not alive anymore, asking me such thing is pointless."_

_"That does not answer my question, child. Do you want to live or not?"_

_"How can I live when I am dead? My body is gone!"_

_"From the physical world it is."_

_"Then how am I supposed to-"_

_"Answer the question,_ child _, now"_

The sudden change in the tone made him freeze, it was even more demanding, almost intimidating...it wasn't something he had heard before...it made him feel something he had never felt before...it made him feel… _afraid_.

He didn't like it...he was the one that caused fear in others, not the other way around. Yet...the question was either a test or a lie...whoever this voice was they knew he was dead, gone for good.

_"Child…"_

_"Yes."_ Why had he answered so quickly? Why was he even trusting this voice in the first place? He trusted no one…!

_"Yes? Is that your answer?"_

_"It is."_ There he was again, he had answered so quickly once more that he was having trouble even thinking straight!

_"Well then...open your eyes **White Child** , it is time to wake you from your eternal slumber."_

And he did it, almost as soon as the voice had finished speaking...Hakudōshi opened his violet eyes.


	2. Chapter 1 - Demonic Spirit Border

**Akuryō: Demonic Spirit Keys **

**Chapter One - Demonic Spirit Border **

"So...this is really him, piri?"

"Yes, Gemini, once more it _really_ is him."

"I don't like him, piri."

"He isn't even awake yet, how can you already say you don't like him?"

"Actually big brother...Gemini is right. There is something about this boy that gives a bad vibe...he reeks of evil."

Hakudōshi nearly opened his eyes to answer the - obvious - statement of whoever had spoken but he chose not to. He didn't know how long it had been since the darkness stopped evolving his surroundings but ever since it had, those multiple, annoying, voices had been surrounding him and he had pretended to be unconscious the entire time.

The voice that had, supposedly, brought him there was gone...no it definitely was gone, none of the voices he had been listening to were even close to it.

Because he hadn't dared open his eyes yet, Hakudōshi had no idea where he was or how the place even looked like but given the distance of the voices he could only assume two options: they were either being careful or there was something separating them. If he had to choose one of those, he would say probably the first one, taking in consideration how one of the voices had said that he emanated an evil vibe...well they weren't wrong, he was quite aware of the aura his body possessed since the day he had been created.

"Evil or not, we cannot disobey the Celestial Spirit King...he was quite clear over what we had to do with this child." this voice sounded way more serious than the others he had been listening to.

Celestial Spirit King...was he the one he had spoken to? The one who...had the power to bring him back from the dead?

There was a sigh "I know...anyway, regardless of what we have to do with him, we need to give this key to Lucy. The sooner the contract is made, the sooner he can be controlled."

Now...wait a minute, they were talking about him...about controlling _him_? Just who the heck did they think they were dealing with? Nobody, absolutely no one controlled him! He was…!

"Do you think _Hime_ 's* Magic is powerful enough to handle this key, big brother?"

"Celestial Spirit Mages are known to be capable of controlling these kind of keys but it's no easy task...to become the master of these-"

At that moment, Hakudōshi's violet eyes shot open. Although he didn't move from the place he had been lying on, he frowned and quickly shot a glare at the voice sources. There was a group of them, all dressed quite weirdly in his eyes, a guy with orange colored hair - had he been struck by lightning or something? His hair was going in every possible direction - was the closest to him, therefore he was the first to notice his "awakening".

Hakudōshi couldn't really understand the clothing of either of them - it was as weird as the ones the _miko_ * from that half-demon's group wore - this orange-haired guy in particular was wearing something colored in black and under it something else in white - probably a cloth - with very small buttons which seemed to be tying the main piece together, then there was the red...belt hanging from around his neck? Was that a belt? What was that doing around his neck? And then there were those...blue squares covering his eyes, whatever they were.

What caught more of his attention, however, were the ears at the top of his head which were the very same color as his hair...was he a half-demon too?

"Be whose master…?" Hakudōshi's voice was cold and stoic, the frown still quite visible on his face.

The guy seemed to be caught off guard with his sudden awakening but quickly relaxed "How long have you been awake?"

"You didn't answer me."

"My...aren't we a little grumpy after waking up...I meant _your_ master, kid, of course." he had an eyebrow raised and what looked like a half serious, half amused look.

Hakudōshi promptly sat up at the answer, he tried to hide the soreness he felt all over his body...damn it, he had no strength!

"I have no master, I-"

"Well of course you don't, you probably heard me back there didn't you?" The man raised one of his hands and opened it, revealing a weird looking black object in it "Your key here is yet to go to a Mage's hand, you will eventually do a contract."

Key? Mage? Contract? What in the world were even those things?! That black object the guy had apparently deemed to be a 'key' seemed to emanate a strange aura, he was able to see it...and it had some kind of power over him, he could _feel_ it and he didn't like it.

It was almost like it was commanding him to stay put in his place.

One thing Hakudōshi was sure...he wasn't anymore at the same place from which he had been created and even died on. One look around his surroundings would have been enough to figure that out, however, back there he had knowledge of almost every kind of being and object that existed and yet never had he heard of that sort of thing the spiky haired guy held in his hand.

"What is that thing…?" he asked, this time a little more careful, his lifeless violet eyes traveling from the key to the one holding it "And who are you? Where am I?"

The guy sighed "Right...I almost forgot that you don't know anything of this world, yet. Alright let's start with the easier ones...my name is Leo, but you can also call me Loke, I am the leader of the 12 Golden Zodiac Keys." Leo…? He was sure he had never heard of him nor about these 12 Golden Zodiac Keys. "You are at what we call the Demonic Spirit Border, to put it simply, this is your home from now on." Then he pointed to behind him "Those over there are the other eleven Golden Zodiac Keys, your companions if you wish to see it that way. And over there, it's where we stay. We call it the Celestial Spirit World."

Hakudōshi's eyes traveled to where the guy had pointed to, this Celestial Spirit World was an extremely colorful place, it had columns and paths all over it. There was one path in particular connecting that place with the one he was currently at. Around them, he could see an extending void as well orbs of different colors floating around them.

He definitely had never heard of this.

Taking a better look at the place he was currently at, which Loke had called the Demonic Spirit Border, it seemed to be a place far darker than the rest around him as the colors existed but they were duller, almost dead.

He was sitting on grass, definitely it was grass, although its color was as dull as his surroundings and there seemed to be a tall tree with just a few leaves - also very pale colored - not too far away from where he was.

Loke's voice brought him back to his senses "This _thing_ as you put it is your key as I already explained...but since you are very new to this, I will try to explain it to you: this key is called Demonic Spirit Gate Key and it's what will be used by your future master to call you forth to the Human World, once the contract is done of course."

Hakudōshi frowned again "I told you, I don't have any master! I am my own master!"

"Right...the Celestial Spirit King warned me of your stubbornness...I'm sorry to tell you but you aren't in your world anymore, kid, you are a Demonic Spirit now."

"Stop calling me kid" he managed to push his body up and tried not to give away how weak he felt right now, his legs however wobbled "I don't care what this whole demon spirit or whatever is...but I want that thing."

Loke raised an eyebrow and eyed the key "This? Sorry, I can't give it to you."

He wasn't going to admit it out loud of course but whatever power that thing had over him, it was making him feel sick "Give. Me. That…"

"You are quite a stubborn one aren't you?"

Hakudōshi took steps towards the man, although what he really had intended was to run, he cursed his weakened body. Because of this, it didn't take any effort for Loke to push the boy back, one finger alone on his forehead once he was close enough was all it took and he was back on the grass, falling flat on his butt.

"It seems that you need some time for yourself before we start settling things...we will leave you to be." Loke turned his back on the white haired boy "And if you don't want us to keep calling you kid, the least you can do is tell us your name, don't you think?"

He hated this...he had never felt so weak, when was it that he had been defeated by _one finger_?! It was humiliating! Hakudōshi felt his body starting to shake...this was another thing he hated... _feeling_...simply _feeling_...when had he started feeling anyway?! He wasn't supposed to!

Loke sighed once again and shrugged "Do as you please, if you won't tell your name then there is nothing else we can ca-"

"Hakudōshi…" he didn't look at the man and his voice wasn't as loud as before but still audible to reach the man's ears. Looking back at him, Loke could see the frown on the boy's face, though truth to be told it nearly amused him, the snarl on his face was the equivalent to a pout in his opinion.

"Alright, I will see you later, Hakudōshi. Try not to be so violent next time, I don't really want to use my Magic on you."

The boy didn't answer, he was busy thinking of something else. It couldn't be...it was impossible that he…

Raising his head, he watched the group all walk away from him. Standing up, Hakudōshi took just a few steps with the intention of following them out of that place, there should be a way out somewhere. Only a few steps into the same path the group had walked to though and he was suddenly being thrown back onto his butt.

The hell had that been? He stood up once more but this time took more careful steps, extending his hand slowly. He quickly drew it back, resting it against his chest, when he suddenly felt a sting running through the tip of his fingers. It was a barrier, there was a goddamned barrier surrounding this place, clearly raised to keep him just where he was.

Hakudōshi had never felt so angry before, actually now that he recalled, he had only felt angry once in his entire - albeit short - lifetime and that had been not long before he was sucked inside that monk's cursed hand. He wasn't supposed to feel this kind of emotions, sadness, anger, despair...all those damned emotions were supposed to have been left behind at where he had been born.

In just what had he gotten himself into?

_Thu-Thump_

The hand resting on his chest suddenly curled, he hadn't imagined it…

_Thu-Thump_

It was loud and clear...the reason he was being overwhelmed with these emotions…

His goddamned heart had returned to his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hime: Princess. Virgo's term whenever referring to Lucy.
> 
> Miko: Priestess. Term used to refer to Kagome's or Kikyo's status.


	3. Chapter 2 - Capricorn

**Akuryō: Demonic Spirit Keys**

**Chapter Two - Capricorn**

He didn't know how long it had been since he last saw the group of strangers, there was no sun or moon out so he had figured that the concept of day and night didn't exist in this world. Not that it really mattered to him, it wasn't like he had anywhere to go or anything to do.

That was exactly why he was so close to losing his sanity! During the time he had been left on his own, Hakudōshi had tried to figure out if it was only his physical body that had returned from the dead, if the abilities he had previously possessed were still there or if they were gone.

At first he had tried something simple as his telekinesis abilities but he soon grew frustrated when the small stone on the ground just moved a few inches in the air before dropping back to its original place.

Teleportation was another ability he was capable of doing but it required a lot more energy, which he recognized he didn't have at the moment as his body still felt extremely weak, therefore he didn't attempt to test it.

Telepathy didn't require much energy but truth to be told, Hakudōshi had only used real telepathy with his other half as the two shared a mental link with one another. Other than that, this ability requires physical contact with the being in question, whether it was human or demon, and right now he didn't have anyone around to be able to do that. Unless he counted the nearly dead tree...but no he wasn't going to try telepathy on it...he wasn't _that_ goddamned desperate.

He couldn't create his signature barrier either, just like teleportation it was an ability that required a lot of his energy to be used and currently he didn't have enough to take a proper stroll let alone to create a barrier. Without being able to create it, this also meant that trying to test the Yōki Reversal was pointless, for he needed the barrier to do so.

Thinking of it brought memories to him, not exactly pleasant ones...last time he had used his protective sphere, it had been broken by his own creator the moment he had revealed his true intentions, leaving him exposed and to die at the hands of his enemies.

Hakudōshi closed his eyes and attempted to shake away the memory, it wasn't worth lingering in the past, it wasn't like he would be seeing Naraku in here anyway. He wondered though, if his other half had been successful in dethroning the spider half-demon and taking his place using Mōryōmaru.

Sighing, the now Demonic Spirit pondered on what was left of his abilities that he could test. There was the production of shōki...a small smirk formed on his face as he stood up and walked towards the tree. He placed his hand on the trunk of the tree and focused the energy needed onto his palm.

Much to his satisfaction, Hakudōshi watched as the poison began eating the pale wood. It wasn't fast-paced but it was already something, it meant he was still able to use at least this ability of his.

Soon enough, however, he began noticing how a golden glow evolved the area of the trunk affected by his poisonous gas and suddenly the hole in the wood was gone.

Hakudōshi touched it again, this time not sending any poison to it. To his surprise the healing didn't seem to have been just on the outside, it was like he had never implanted the poison in there at all.

' _It healed itself…?'_

This brought to his mind the last of his abilities: Regeneration. In the past, Hakudōshi had been quite a difficult opponent to bring down not just due to his nearly unbreakable barrier but also because of his regenerating abilities, no matter how much one would cut him into pieces his body would always heal.

The reason for that was because Hakudōshi did not have his heart inside his body, the one carrying it was his other half, the Infant.

But now his heart had gone back inside his body, which probably meant that regeneration wasn't something that reliable anymore. Demons and even half-demons in general could heal their wounds at ease as long as they weren't in places like the heart or the head, even though if beheaded they wouldn't die immediately and the body would walk aimlessly on its own.

The problem was that despite having been born a demon, Hakudōshi wasn't one anymore, the orange haired guy, Loke was his name, had said he was a Demonic Spirit. He still had to figure out exactly what that meant.

This would put on halt Hakudōshi's intentions to test his regeneration abilities, at least on a bigger scale, it didn't mean he wouldn't be able to test it with something small.

He bent down and grabbed a small but sharp rock that was on the ground. In a swift move, the boy cut his left palm with the sharp edge. He grimaced slightly at the pain and was surprised when no blood came from it although the cut was quite visible. Soon enough the cut area was evolved by a golden light. It was just like it had happened to the tree, the wound was slowly starting to close until his palm was once again clean.

Closing his hand, Hakudōshi noticed the pain he had felt when he cut his palm was also gone. Not bleeding wasn't something new for him, back in his own world, he wouldn't bleed either whenever his body was blown to pieces but he figured that things would be rather different now.

Still, the fact he had healed the exact same way as the tree didn't answer his question about his regeneration abilities. This seemed to be a common kind of healing in this world, which meant he would have to find another way to test his own ability.

"I understand you may be bored, being locked inside this barrier all the time but cutting your own body seems a little desperate I would say."

Hakudōshi tried to not show his surprise when he heard the voice, he hadn't sensed him coming up behind him, not even one bit. Going back to his usual composure, the demon child turned around.

In front of him stood a very tall, so tall Hakudōshi had to stretch his neck quite a lot to see his face, humanoid with goat-like features: his entire body was covered by short, brownish white fur, longer tufts covering his lower face as well the back of his legs. Said legs were just like those of a normal goat despite the huge height they possessed, they were slightly bent backwards and ended in dark hooves.

Short, thin ears were sitting on the top of his head, with a distinctive and elongated oval form and then there were the horns which curved downwards and jutted forwards from the side of his head. Hakudoshi could easily see the mildly long tail that sprouted from the humanoid's back which ended in a dark tuft of fur.

The fingers of the goat humanoid were quite long and he had dark nails, highly reminiscent of claws. His elongated face possessed marked cheekbones and a prominent, large nose. He couldn't see his eyes because they were hidden behind squares that resembled those of the Loke guy, except that these were black in color. What were even those?

The white haired boy couldn't help but notice that the body built of the humanoid was far different from his own, it was clearly more prominent, more muscular. His clothes also resembled those of Loke's, except that it was all in black color and there seemed to be a twin tail coming from behind his upper clothing.

Hakudōshi had seen and even met personally many kinds of demons back in his world, from giant rats like Zushinezumi to giant otters like the one he had beheaded but never had he met something similar like the humanoid in front of him.

The goat suddenly put his right hand over the left side of his chest and bowed slightly "It is a pleasure to finally be able to speak to our new spirit companion. I am Capricorn, Hakudōshi-sama."

Sama…? Hakudōshi couldn't mask his surprise this time, nobody had ever addressed him with such high honorific, it had always been his name, brat or child. A part of him enjoyed being called this way but he decided not to show it.

Not seeing him respond to his introduction, Capricorn raised his head and re-assumed his initial position "My apologies if I surprised you, it is an habit of mine to address others this way."

"Do as you please, I don't really care." his expression was once again the usual stoic and serious "What did you come here for? It's not exactly the most interesting place to take a stroll."

"Loke-sama has told me to come and help you."

Hakudōshi hummed and crossed his arms over his chest, the large sleeves of his kimono tangling in each other "Help me with what? Getting out of here?"

"I am afraid that we still have orders to not let you out just yet."

The boy resisted the urge to show his annoyance and roll his violet eyes "Then I don't need your help."

"You have questions do you not? And also…" the goat humanoid suddenly dropped on one knee, raising the other and bending his tall back, his hand reached and grabbed Hakudōshi's own left hand. His instincts kicked in and his first reaction was to attempt and pull his hand away from Capricorn's hold, which came out useless as the goat humanoid had far more strength than he had so holding his hand tightly wasn't difficult.

"What are you-" he was interrupted when Capricorn turned the hand he was holding up and using his free hand, he forced the child's fingers open, brushing lightly the now open palm.

"Earlier you cut your hand with that rock, I assume it wasn't just out of boredom that you did so. Then why did you?"

"Tch. It's none of your concern, goat." the annoyance was now visible on the child's face

Ignoring the insult attempt, Capricorn let go of the boy's hand who immediately withdrew it "You were testing something, was it your abilities?"

"I don't have to answer you."

"Indeed you do not." the fact the goat humanoid kept staring was making him unsettled "But if you do not, then you will not have the answers to your questions and you will continue being stuck in this place. The barrier will never allow you to leave."

"Tch." the child clicked his tongue "If that will happen then what was even the purpose of bringing me back from the dead?"

Capricorn stood up but continued staring at the small child "That is a question you should ask yourself."

With this said, the spirit turned on his heels and walked away, leaving through the very same barrier that wouldn't allow Hakudōshi to freely walk in or out of it. The demon child dropped on the ground, legs and arms crossed, an uncharacteristic look of fury on his features.

' _That is a question you should ask yourself.'_

The words of that damn goat kept echoing in his head. Gritting his teeth, Hakudōshi closed his hand and punched the trunk of the tree beside him. It didn't even shake under his strength.

"Dammit what the hell do you want from me?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yōki: Translates to Demonic Energy. One of Hakudōshi's abilities was absorbing his opponent's flow of yōki based attacks into his barrier and revert it back to where it came from.
> 
> Shōki: Translates to Swamp Gas. Although he only used it once, Hakudōshi was capable of producing his own poisonous substance. It's unknown if it was as strong as his creator's.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear readers! It has been a while since I have uploaded something in here. The fanfic "Aihime" has not been abandoned, don't worry! It's still being written and that's why it's taking a while to update it.
> 
> Regarding this fanfic, it's a crossover that came to my mind quite suddenly while I rewatched the Inuyasha anime, therefor the fanfic is still quite experimental and the chapters might be a bit small at first.
> 
> Hakudōshi is my favorite character (and villain) from the Inuyasha series, which is why he will be the main focus of this story along with Lucy Heartfilia, Hakudōshi isn't that easy to write but I think the challenge of writing him in character will at the same time be the challenge of the story itself, which I hope to succeed.
> 
> Reviews are welcome!


End file.
